Bound
by titanreader
Summary: Lauren Luther Lewis is betrothed to the respected Officer Yseabeu Dennis. This story is the journey of Lauren's growth as a person, a daughter, a wife. From servile leading to courage.
1. Chapter 1

From a very young age, Lauren was told of her predecided fortune of being betrothed to the most eligible spinster of their clan, Yseabeu McCorrigan. The blonde from her childhood curious mind had accepted her fate in a servile manner, and let herself be groomed and broomed to finally be sent off one day into the world of a woman she barely knew by name.

The elf knew her dreams and passions would be subjugated if she let them show, so instead, before the sun rose, Lauren would slip out of the two storey home, with an empty bucket. She'd sit at the well and fill them to the brim in the early hours of the morning freezing in dew filled air, and before the other women would appear, the blonde would settle behind the oak tree that smelled like camels, and read the several books, Lord Castor would discretely borrow her.

Lord Castor was an educated man, in his late forties who had admired and shared Lauren's thurst of knowledge. He owned the local library just few doors away. The blonde would chuckle when she'd remember his words.

**If you're caught by your father, I'm denying ever giving you those.**

It wasn't that Luther was a chauvinist, infact he loved his two daughters more than his son. Luther believed the advancing era was a damnation for their culture. Manual work was a sign of power, simplifying it was just laziness that was an attribute of satan himself.

Whispering winds blew across her face, a strand comes undone and tickles the engrossed blonde's nose. Lauren twitches slightly, not ready to move her attention from the classical literature that was pouring out from the pages. She squirms alittle more until finally giving in and pushes the rogue thread behind her sharp pointed ears.

Huffing a sigh, the blonde reluctantly closes the latch on the leather bound journal. After straightening her rumpled dress she carries the heavy buckets of water to the Monroe's house where Lord Monroe a Fire Fae, draws out his cart.

"Hey there, Little Luther."

The short man calls out. Lauren knew most of the friendliness she received from ruthless and parsimonious fae in the village was because of her father, who was the richest Merchant in Lusoh, and her mysterious fiance who apparently was the youngest officer achieving the highest ranks.

The blonde faked a smile for the benefit of politeness. Unlike her sibling Balthazar and Venessa, Lauren was polite and mindfull of herself. She was kind and subservient, and knew better.

"Hello, Lord Monroe."

Lauren tapped the rim of her buckets and raised her hand motioning them to the cart as the vessels followed it's set trajectory. The fire fae stopped and watched how gracefully they floated and plopped themselves into the cart without spilling a drop.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that."

The elf took pride in her nature, but when attention shone on it, the blonde was quick to shy away. Lauren carefully slid onto the seats on the front of the cart, as Lord Monroe whipped his binds on the horses.

As they rode home, like every other time Lauren wondered if that was how her relationship would be with the officer. Bound to Yseabeu, like she had been bound to her father all these years. Lauren realised what she already knew. The blonde was moving from one cage to the other.

When her twenty third birthday arrived, Lauren was wrapped in the arms of her family who tearly bid her farewell. It was the day Officer Yseabeu would be coming to pick her up and wed her at the fae local compound. The blonde laid against her father's chest, taking in the reassuring scent of wood. Althought the man was dominant, he loved his little girl and the same was said with Lauren.

Balthazar and Venessa had broken down to sniffles as the remaining sibling and Luther stayed stubborn and refused to outwardly show how much they were affected, but when the sound of thumping hooves came from outside, Luther rushed forward and engulfed the blonde into a tight and desperate hug that the blonde greedily clawed back. Both loosing the remaining shreads of facade.

The other elf sister wiped Lauren's face as they awaited the inevitable knock, which came just seconds later. The blonde mused at how it had sounded so firm but yet polite, as if refraining to be intrusive. When the door was opened, and Balthazar ushered in the guest, Lauren for the first time was bestowed a glimpse to the woman she would be sharing a name of.

Yseabeu was in her uniform, standing strong and respectfull. Her features were firmly tight and held a reserved air. She shook the Merchant's hand who was mere minutes away from her father-in-law, as Lauren srood aside with gaze cast away.

When the officer had politely greeted all the members of the family, she approached the blonde carefully. Yseabeu had no idea what the woman was going through, as she herself had no family and had grown up to no such shelter.

"Happy Birthday."

Her husky voice penetrated through the barrier around Lauren, who accepted the outstretched gift.

Several hours later, found the couple infront of the matrimonial official pronouncing them married as they stook arms lock in one another.

In a very long time Lauren found herself sink into the embrace of another, when the brunette held her close, sealing their vows with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

After the ceremonious welcome into Raven town, the newly wedded couple retreated to their home, where Lauren found herself delicately uncomfortable. The house was not what the woman looked like. It was a mess and heavily cluttered. Being the wife she was, the elf began immediately cleaning and organising it the next morning. Before dawn had broken over their roof, Lauren quietly slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb the slumbering form of her wife. After a dainty shower, she cooked a hefty spray of breakfast.

Lauren swiped the broom back and forth across the floor with one hand, while the other delicately swayed in air in a strirring motion that was immitated by the large ladle back in the kitchen. Savory aroma of chicken soup filled the air, making the blonde's mouth water. A while later she heard the sound of water from the bathroom. Lauren put down the broom and proceeded to make a tray for the officer.

When the tea was poured and the breakfast was laid, the elf carried it to the room, where she was greeted to the shamless and unapologetic sight of her wife in all her glory. Bo was void of any clothing as she searched through her trunk, trying to find appropraite attire for staying in. Muscles beneath her moving shoulder blades and back ripples reminding Lauren of the night before when she had kissed her way across the expanse. Her exposed thighs, reminded Lauren of when they moved against her own, thrusting rythmically, as she scratched them with her blunt nails.

The blonde took a deep breath, and shook her head. One thing she couldn't deny was that her wife was preternaturally gorgeous. Once she had gain composure Lauren knocked on the door, startling the brunette who had been pulling a pair of shorts on. This caused Yseabeu to stumble and fall over her locked legs. Placing aside the tray, Lauren rushed to her wife's side.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Yseabeu shook her head, trying to reassure the panicked blonde. She took hold of the inspecting hands that were every where on her, trying to detect injury.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

When Lauren nodded, her nose brushed against her wife's making them both realise their proximity. Hands still clutching the blonde's, Yseabeu stared into the captivating eyes of the blonde elf, and then slid down to the plush pink lips that were swollen the night before by being abused with her own set. The brunette licked her lips, suddenly aroused, but too nervous to act.

Much to the blonde's disappointment, Yseabeu pulled back and let go the blonde's hands gently. Last night was different. It was their nuptial night and they were expected to consumate. This morning was different. Yseabeu wasn't as unabashed as she was last night. At the reminder of last night, Yseabeu closed her eyes. It was beautifull, exotic and hot. The officer had loved watching her wife come undone under her fingers, moaning loudly into the darkness of the night.

Clearing her throat, Lauren pointed at the tray that was placed down near the bed.

"I couldn't find a dinning table, so I didn't know where you wanted to eat."

Yseabeu nodded before replying.

"Yes, I eat on the floor."

She replied sheepishly. Bo had also slept on the floor before. Despite having a bounty of wealth, the officer preferred to live a scavanging life. It was how she had grown up, but when she was bringing a wife home, the brunette had a bought a bed to make her new wife comfortably fit in. Bo sighed. She couldn't even keep her wife happy on the first day, but to her surprised the blonde smiled genuinely as her eyes lit up.

"There are many benefits to sitting down to eat, like helps digestion. Sitting down crossed legs triggers your brain as the eating position and readies the body for digestion. Also, the back and forth bending to eat food from the plate on the floor and moving back to swallow, activates muscles in the stomach and increases stomach acids."

"What does the acid do?"

Lauren was surprised with the question. Usually, when she sprouted of random technical facts, people would either tune out or laugh in confusion, but Yseabeu seemed interested and was actually listening. She smiled slightly.

"It breaks down the food in the digestion process."

Yseabeu hummed in understanding, before getting up and pulling a long shirt on. For some reason, the blonde liked it that her wife didn't dress to what she was expected to dress in, but instead would put on whatever she chose to.

"Have you eaten?"

The question brought her out of her musing.

"No, I was waiting for you."

Yseabeu frowned at that. It was late and the blonde had starved herself to wait on her. The brunette didn't like it, she felt as if she was harbouring a slave instead. The officer knelt down to face her wife.

"Next time, if I'm late, please do not wait for me."

Before Lauren could respond, Yseabeu cut her off.

"I'd prefer if my wife is timely fed."

With that said Yseabeu got up and grabbed the tray before sitting down beside her wife. It when the two were half way into their meal that Lauren had realised that she had not once seen the other woman smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to all the readers out there. This story had received alot of positive review and I hope I can live up to it.**

**This chapter is of their first night together as a married couple, as per request of a few viewers.**

The brunette entered her own house with a feel of malaise. Yseabeu's life so far had been of her own. It consisted of nothing but her and her job as an infamous inspector. Now though, Yseabeu had brought in some one else, and the fact that she had never lived with someone, meant she didn't know how to. It wasn't just sharing of space, it was also how they were to be affected by each other's actions, and the brunette hoped that she would do right to the woman.

Lauren, on the other hand was nervous, and afraid. Afraid that Yseabeu would turn out like the other spouse who belittled their partners, and had little care for them. Though her father had been a very controlling man, he had loved her and never had raised his voice or hand on her. Lauren hoped she could please Yseabeu enough to stay on her good side, but that was the problem.

Lauren, since she was born, was made clear to the fact that she belonged to Officer, and hence the blonde elf had no where to gain any experience to keep her wife happy. It wasn't that the blonde was approached by others, because she was, but the elf had already felt like Yseabeu's wife and had turned away once too many to disappointed faces.

The only assurance she had was that Lauren could cook amazing, because like Venessa had said 'A wife keeps the bed warm, and the house a home.'

Lauren had decided she'd make the most in being a good house wife to the brunette until she'd learn the ways of the bedroom. Sometimes, it made her wonder if Yseabeu had been with another. Even if the brunette had felt commited to her by their agreement, and had stayed away from seeking another, there was still a chance the Officer was no stranger to the body of another, since Yseabeu had been nineteen when her father has promised the Officer his daughter' hand who was yet in her mother's womb.

With a stoic expression, the brunette chivalrously held out a hand to her new bride and ushered her inside the house. Lauren could evidently see the poor attempt to tidy the place, and was unaware of the embarassement Yseabeu was feeling. As soon as they entered the abode, the brunette let go her wife's hand and headed to a room to scout for something. After a few scrambling noises, the brunette emerged back with a glass of water in hand and offered it to surprised blonde.

"You must be thirsty after such a long journey."

Yseabeu explained. After meekly replying a thank you, Lauren gulped down the liquid. She hadn't realised how thirst she was. The two stood in the hallway nervously, not knowing what to do next. Lauren afraid to do anger her wife and Yseabeu afraid to offend her's. The two were quite a pair.

Since she didn't know what to do, the Officer decided to follow protocol, and led Lauren into their room. She swallowed hard as she leaned in to capture her wife's lips with her own. The kiss was tentative at first, as the pair of lips slowly worked on discovering each other. In an act of courage Lauren let her hands rest on the officers shoulder. As time passed, and the two were beginning to familiarise with each other, Lauren's hands began getting boulder as they roamed her wife's torso. Moving from the shoulder tracing their way down to the arms and up again around to her neck.

Yseabeu, was yet to to move hers from Lauren's waist. Apparently the brave officer was far more nervous than her wife. As things began heating up when Lauren's hands finally move to her chest, covering her breasts, Yseabeu pulled back. She looked down at her wife's hooded up, which she thought was a damn sexy sight. Using her thumb she traced the elf's lowerfull lip, her eyes following the trail.

Tentatively at first, Yseabeu's other hand moved up from around her wife's waist, tracing it's way up the silk gown. She heard Lauren's breath hitch and them become shallower and quicker when her hand covered the blonde's breast. Looking up to ensure the elf was okay with what was happening, Yseabeu received a positive response. Her hand was just resting there, too nervous to move, and the blonde was too afraid to ask, but in the end her arousal won out as she covered the brunette's hand with her own and applied preasure

Yseabeu watched in wonder and awe as her wife threw back her head and moaned, and when Lauren's hand uncovered her own, Yseabeu's remained on the silk clad breast, rythmatically squeezing it.

Like a fumbling teenager's first time, which itwas for Yseabeu also, the officer's shaky hand that was not on her wife's breast, slowly pushed the straps off Lauren's shouder revealing soft and mily skin. Yseabeu leaned down and immediately began peppering it with kisses. In that moment, the brunette had decided there was nothing she had ever smelt better than Lauren Yseabeu McCorrigon.

Lauren moved her head to allow her wife better access, and as she moaned quietly into the dark, her wife's kisses got insistant and wetter. Yseabeu's tongue swirled around her pulse point, making Lauren gasp and thread her fingers through dark tresses.

Piece by piece the two rid each other of their garments, never breaking any physical contact. Yseabeu had began getting relaxed and bolder with her wife as time proceeded, but when she found herself nacked hovering over her equally naked wife, ready to enter her, the officer's nerves from before all came running back ten fold.

With a long finger, Yseabeu traced down Lauren's slit making the woman throw her head back and moan. It was so erotic that the brunette wanted to experience it again, so she twirled her finger in her wife's wetness. The heat on her finger's making her own core clench with want. She slowly slid into her wife's entrance, hitting a thin barrier on it's journey. It was the blonde's haymen.

Lauren was afraid to get hurt and Yseabeu was afraid to hurt her. With questioning eyes, Yseabeu asked her wife and received an approval, and slowly broke through the tissue. Lauren closed her eyes tight, as tears steamed down. It was painfull. Yseabeu noticing her wife distress leaned down and took her into her arms and began soothing the blonde. When Lauren's body began relaxing, the officer whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, the elf nodded. The pain had receeded into a dull throb. She clenched herself around the woman's finger and began moving, making the fingers slid in and out of her. Yseabeu looked down mouth watering at the sight. She watched a lauren slowly humped her fingers.

When Lauren realised what she was doing her eyes widen in horror and she immediately stopped before sputtering out a panicked apology.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Before she could finish, the elf was cut off by her wife slowly thrusting her finger's into the blonde's core. The brunette leaned down to capture Lauren's lips and swallowed the moan that had been released by the woman underneath.

Just like that the night had been spent with the two woman mapping each other's body, trying to get every where as their insecurities and uncertainties were slipped aside and gave into each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Lauren stepped out of the house and into the public was when the house had ran out of ration. It was an unpleasant and unwanted experience as the blonde walked down to the market with glares and whispers directed at the meek woman. Dropping her head down she used her golden rich mane as a shield against their malice.

As soon as she had gathered all necessities, Lauren rushed her way back home, confused and dispirit. She felt hurt too. Being rejected like that was something she had never experienced. Lauren had never vouched for positive attention that she had received, but she had never been treated otherwise, and that may have been due to her father's status.

Sighing she shook off the event. It wasn't a big deal. They weren't the people that mattered in her life. Right now, all her focus was on Yseabeu. As the blonde reached their home and began unlocking it, a short woman appeared from beside Lauren.

"Hello."

Her voice was flat and bored. The woman was definitely an elf, by those ears that were pointing out from between red, bright hair.

"Hello."

Lauren replied politely and dutifully. She smiled slightly to the woman who stood a few inches short, but the gesture wasn't reciprocated.

"You're the McCorrigon wife, right?"

She asked, and Lauren replied affirmative.

"Well, my dad, your wife's boss, sent me to acquaint with you. We live next door by the way."

The red head pointed behind her back with a thumb.

"Your name?"

Lauren asked, now curious. She had always wanted to know about her wife's work, but was too scared to voice her curiosities.

"Isabella."

Lauren smiled once again and nodded.

"Nice name."

She was honest. It truly was a beautiful name. Lauren glanced around, as other neighbours and passersby trained their eyes on her. She squirmed under their inspection and turned away.

"Get used to that. Stony isn't much liked around here."

Isabelle huffed when she noticed Lauren discomfort.

"Stony?"

Isabella watched as Lauren's head tilted in bemusement, and she couldn't deny it was cute.

"Your wife, ofcourse."

"Oh."

Lauren's eyebrows were raised as she didn't know what to say to that, but the elf got why the other woman referred to her as that.

"Do you want to come in for tea?"

Isabella shrugged her shouldera and followed the blonde into the now clean abode. It finally looked like a woman lived in it.

Lauren gestured them to the hallway and pulled out mats for them to settle on. When the neighbour saw them, she quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't you have tables and chairs?"

Lauren just smiled as she headed to the kitchen for their tea.

"We prefer to sit down."

Isabella scrunched her face.

"Why? I know for a fact Stony's got loads."

Although the blonde didn't understand what the woman was saying, she realised it may have been about Yseabeu's economic wealth.

"It's good for health."

After a the two had settled and silently sipping on their cups, Lauren finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So, you mentioned people not liking Yseabeu. Why? She's wonderful."

Isabella snorted in a very unlady-like manner.

"You, blondie, I'm guessing, haven't many wonderful people then."

Isabella set down her cup.

"Other than the obvious stony behaviour, Yseabeu is stray. No one knows where she came from, not even herself. We don't even know of if she is from this clan. Since we have known her, Yseabeu has sired herself, and lived by herself, until ofcourse she married you."

Lauren sat here taking in the information. Her heart hurt for the brunette. She wished she would have been there for the officer. No one should be alone. No one like Yseabeu should have to raise themselves.

"Well, no use of regretting now, you have prayed vows."

Lauren scowled.

"I don't regret marrying Yseabeu. She is an amazing person."

Isabella shrugged.

"I don't know her, Lauren. She never lets anyone know her."

Isabella then looked at the blonde with a serious face.

"Maybe she will now."

The red head dropped back to her indifferent attitude and shrugged.

"Maybe she won't."

Lauren just hummed distractedly, and continued to sip on her tea.


	5. Chapter 5

When the sun had set, and the steeets had darken with just slight shades of brightness from the windows of houses on both sides of the road, Yseabeu had put aside her paper work for the day and retreated back home.

The silent walk was quickly over. She turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open to an immaculately clean place and fresh, steamy food placed on the mat.

Yseabeu sighed. She didn't understand Lauren's need to do all the work. Yseabeu could stay in an untidy house. When she strolled into the kitchen, where she knew she'd find the blonde, Lauren was pouring the squeezed and sweetened lemon into glasses.

"Lauren."

When Lauren heard the keys at the door she had known Yseabeu was back from work. For some reason she enjoyed the heavy footsteps that approached the kitchen, and when she heard the husky voice say her name, Lauren looked up and smiled at her wife.

"You're back."

Her voice was breathy, and Yseabeu momentarily forgot what she wanted to say until Lauren picked up the glasses and asked Yseabeu to wash up so they could start on dinner.

Yseabeu shook her head, and took the glasses from her wife's hands, and placed them on the counter, before taking Lauren's hand and leading her to the bedroom. When both of them were settled on the bed, Lauren patiently waited for the brunette to say something as Yseabeu tried to find words.

"Lauren, you know you don't need to do all the work. It's okay to not sweep the floor, or fold all the clothes."

Frowning Lauren asked.

"Do you-do you, not like the floor to be sweeped or all the clothes to be folded."

Yseabeu shook her head.

"No that's not what I'm saying. All I'm saying is that it's too much work and I don't mind the mess."

Lauren smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright. I like doing work. I like keeping the house clean."

Yseabeu sat silent for a while.

"Okay if that's the case then we should divide the work. We'll assign some to you and we'll assign some to me."

When Lauren began to protest, the brunette held up her hand.

"I may not know much, but I know this that in a marriage both are equal. All the work is not slaved on one person. I know that both need to work together to maintain their home and their relationship."

She covers her wife's hand.

"It's an us Lauren. Not me, not you. Us. We're equals, and we're together. Alright?"

Lauren smiled and nodded. Right now she had just fallen more for the brave, young brunette.

And although Yseabeu knew her wife had just agreed as respect, she heartily prayed that Lauren would some day believe these words.


	6. Chapter 6

The dark haired woman stood staring at the pieces of articles on top of her desk. They were reports of the recent serial murders. Some baby Incubus was raping men and women alike before sucking them dry, and leaving the scene with lifeless corpses and delirious smiles. Just that afternoon, they had caught the aphrosidiac creature and had arrested him, but there was something amiss that the woman couldn't point at.

Everybody was across the street at a bar celebrating the closing of one of the longest cases, and yet here was Yseabeu seated in her barely together chair trying to figure a riddle that apparently no one could see. When the Incubus was brought in strapped onto a metal stretcher, because they couldn't rein the beast, Yseabeu knew that was not normal. Incubus' were sexual and sensual creatures, and they acted so even when they don't know. The man that was brought in looked all kinds possessed animal.

Yseabeu leaned back on the creaking chair. Her knuckle resting on her top lip as the brunette went through the entire scenario. Suddenly her eyes lit up. She knew what was wrong. The woman got up from her chair and grabbed her coat before dashing out of the establishment. She gathered a few officers who were the closest to sober and drove to where they had found the man.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon as Yseabeu was arranging her reports on her desk, others yet to be written, the chief walked up behind her.<p>

"So, how did you know?"

Yseabeu turned to look at the man. The right side of her face was burnt and a portion of her shoulder had turned into stone. It was the curse. When Chief Leonard's gaze fell on the parts he frowned asked.

"You're gonna be alright, right?"

She nodded. It was true. Megan, her partner, was a witch. She could easily decurse her.

"So how did you know it was her?"

Yseabeu sighed before settling her sore body on the creaking chair that had been far loyal to her than any piece or being in the establishment.

"Well, if you look at the victims. An Armetis, an Apollo, a Succubus, an Incubus, and others. All of them are related species, along with the troubled Incubus. They are all siblings of Athena. Now who do we know, who would want to extort revenge from Athena?"

The chief chuckled as he adjusted his pants.

"Lots of 'em."

Yseabeu nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but the most would be Medusa. She was gorgeous and known for her fair beauty, but was then raped by Poseidon in Athena's temple. The enraged Goddess, transformed Medusa's beautifull hair to serpents, and made her face so hideous that the mere sight of it turned an onlooker to stone. Further more, her beheaded head was gifted to Athena by Perseus to be propped on her shield for the retained powers."

Leonard sucked in a breath.

"Well, we have a winner, but that still didn't explain how you knew she was a Medusa and she was responsible."

Yseabeu picked up a report and handed it to the man. It was a written report of Medusa's statement when they had gone to interrogate the neighbours.

"The first time I met her, I just had the feeling something was off. She wore sunglasses, saying she was born blind, she wears too much make up and changes her hair colour everyday. My guess was correct that she wore wigs to hid the serpants. At first I thought this must be Zeus' foe, since they were all his kids, but when I put together that she was a Medusa, I knew this was about Athena. Medusa used the inccubus' own blood to drive him crazy with the phermones it was emitting."

Leonard sat there for a while, looking at the brunette. He then broke out into a grin and slapped her shoulder, but flinched back as the stonned area hurt him.

"Yseabeu, let me fix that."

Megan came from the other side of the room dishevelled and tired looking. The brunette could see the resentment in her partner's eyes. Megan was one of the many who disliked Yseabeu for a reason, she now herself didn't understand. The witch begrudgingly settled down next to Yseabeu and placed her hand on the shoulder, praying away the curse. When all was done, and Megan had risen to leave the chief spoke up.

"Aren't you gonna heal her burns?"

The witch looked down at the officer and then back to the chief.

"My job was to decurse her, she can heal the burn herself."

With a huff the witch turned and strutted away. Leonard just huffed and shook his head.

"Women."

He muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry chief, I'm sure Lauren will have something for me."

At the mention of the new wife, the chief eyes narrowed.

"What are you still doing here, Yseabeu? Aren't you suppose to be getting home to your wife by now?"

Yseabeu glanced at the unfinished paper work on her desk, and when the man noticed her gaze he sighed. Leonard pulled up a chair beside the officer, and plopped down.

"Look kid."

He turned his chair to face her, as Yseabeu curiously looked on.

"When you work in a profession such as ours, you tend to get cold. With all that you see..."

He trailed off, eyes glazing and Yseabeu knew the man was somewhere in his mind, in a different. Leonard just rubbed his face and looked at her.

"At the end of the day, all that saves you is the warmth of your woman. 'Cause her love is all that matters, beacuse women, they know how to love consumingly. They give and we take, but when we give, even if it's a fraction, they'd surrender their soul to you."

Leonard smiled sadly, remembering his own deceased wife.** I need a drink.** He thought to himself.

"I'm not saying you're cold, kid. Alittle awkward, but we all need a that God sent gift that stay home waiting on us with a smile."

He patted her shoulder glad of the flesh there now.

"Go home kid. You look horrible."

He walked away leaving the brunette to process his words.

* * *

><p>On her way home, Yseabeu was pondering on the things her boss had said. Her thoughts travelled to the blonde who had very much snuggled into a corner of Yseabeu's heart. Lauren was a kind woman, servile, but Yseabeu would teach her to love herself a little more.<p>

When Yseabeu reached home, she found her wife standing outside at the door with a stole wrapped around her shoulders. Lauren looked worried standing out there peering into the darkness looking for her wife. Yseabeu walked towards her wife, and she visibly saw the relief wash over her wife before it was invaded by a horrified expression. Lauren ran the rest of the way to her wife and cupped Yseabeu's face.

"My God! What happened?"

Yseabeu stilled the blonde's hands.

"Just alittle run in at work. Nothing that bad."

Lauren shook her head. The injury was bad, but thankfully she had just the right concotion for it. When the blonde elf pulled at her wife's hand to lead her inside the house, they heard shouting from the other side. The women turned to see. It was their neighbours. Mr. Wilson was loudly shouting at his wife who was cowaring away. He took the glass of water she had brought him and threw it to the ground, shattering it. The manwalked away leaving his sobbing wife to follow him.

Yseabeu turned to face her wife, pulling at their adjoined hands to bring the blonde closer.

"Lauren. Please never let me ever treat you like that."

She cupped her wife's check.

"You're too special for that."

Lauren didn't know what was going on in her wife's mind, but she knew Yseabeu would never treat he like that. Infact, Yseabeu respected the blonde and took care of her. So whatever it was Lauren decided to calm her. She covered her wife's hands with her own and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yes, Yseabeu in elf. In the first chapter I mentioned Luther handing Lauren's hand to the most eligible spinster in their clan. Clan of elves. Why I don't refer to Yseabeu as an elf in the story? **

**The reason will be known in the later chapters.**

**Enjoy reading.**

As the sun peeked in through the curtains, it was met with the brunette officer hovering over her wife's form, moving back and forth in a thrusting motion. This was the second time the couple was making love. Since their nuptial night, both women were hesitant and shy to initiate anything, but last night after Yseabeu had come home all bruised and hurt, Lauren had gotten very close to the officer to clean her wounds. Yseabeu couldn't remove her gaze from the hazel eyes that held so much care, and Lauren couldn't get over the beautifull words her wife had spoken. Soon both women had leaned in to find themselves drowning in the other's embrace.

Hands tightly clawing the brunette's back, Lauren arched up as her wife's core deliciously rubbed against her's. Their noses brushing against each other, hot breath hitting warm skin. Yseabeu had her hands each at both sides of her wife's head. She moved one hand to the blonde's breast, thumbing and rolling the pink nipple, and then moving it between their sliding, sticky bodies to circle the throbbing clit.

Moaning loudly, Lauren threw her hands to the side, finding something to hold on to as the intense orgasm was finding it's way to her core. The elf's hand hit something, that followed with a crash, but both women were so consumed in each other that none noticed, or if they did, they didn't care enough to bother.

Knees bent as each side of her wife's hip, toes curling as they dig into the matress, hands clutching tightly at the sheets, Lauren threw her head back releasing a silent moan as waves after waves hit her body. She could feel the officer's rhythme get frantic as Yseabeu too began to shake with release.

The two stayed there cuddling in silence, bathing in the after glow. Running her hands through her wife's blonde mane, Yseabeu watched adoringly as the elf fought the sleep taking over as she struggled to keep her eyes open until finally succumbing to unconsciousness. The officer couldn't help but think it was the most beautifull sight to behold.

* * *

><p>For some reason the sun was hotter than any other day. Officer's were seen with sleeves folded up and tied discarded. The top buttons were unbuttoned, and some had foregone with their shoes and socks, choosing to roam barefeet. Yseabeu did no such thing. Although, the brunette loved her work and spent most time in the establishment, she didn't know how to act other than professional around others.<p>

The bite in her elbow was almost non existant as it was propped on her desk for hours. Yseabeu was finishing her reports from the arrest last night, when Leonard interrupted her.

"Officer Yseabeu. This is your next case."

He slammed a folder on her desk and dropped himself on the chair next to her, pulling at his collar.

"Damn the heat."

He muttered waiting for the brunette to finish reviewing the case file so he could discuss the details on it. Yseabeu turned the pages, her frown deepening with each page. She was confused, but patiently waited to read to the end to make an assumption. When the officer was done she kept down the file on her desk and turned to her boss.

"I don't understand. This is a theft case. I'm the lead detective of homicide department."

Leonard smiled proudly and leaned forward. His elbows resting on his knees.

"Well apart from being the lead detective of Homicide department, you also are the most clever officer in town, and this baby-"

He patted the closed file on Yseabeu's desk.

"-is a trouble maker. She's got all David's minions boxers twisted."

David was the Head of the white collar. He was a very old nemesis of Leonard who had rivaled the man for Laila's-Leonard's late wife- affection in the early days. So when the man had failed in leading the case, Leonard showed no signs of hesitance when he was ordered by the board to hand over the case to Yseabeu. Infact he did it gladly, grinning like a smug bastard in David's glaring face.

"The Ivory at the coast of Raven Islands has been mysteriously disappearing, without being entered into the local council's books. Now the price in the market had dramatically cropped in the main land of Ashbun, and this can't be a coincidence. You know what that means, Yseabeu?"

Yseabeu nodded.

"Some one big is in on this. Saving the smugglers from tax and at the border."

Leonard slapped the wood of the desk and got up.

"Looks like you got it. Work on it kid. Break it just so I can rub it in David's face."

* * *

><p>On the way home, Yseabeu passed a small store that was dimly lit. There thousands and thousands of books lined on the shelves, and it oddly smelt of timber and wood. The entire cosy setting with the large number of books, reminded the officer of her wife. Without thinking, Yseabeu entered the premesis.<p>

* * *

><p>When Lauren opened the door for her wife, she noticed something in Yseabeu's face. It was hesitance. The elf stepped aside and let her in. Night had fallen, and the two women were preparing for bed. Yseabeu paced outside their bedroom, with a package in her hands. She stopped at the door and raised her hand to push it before she hesitated and let it fall back to her side. Yseabeu was nervous.<p>

Chidding herself, she tried again, but before Yseabeu could push the door it swung open with Lauren on the other side. As soon as she saw her wife, the officer hurriedly hid her hands behind her back.

Lauren smiled and bit her lip. In her hands was a small rectangular box. She looked up at the woman and gave it to her. Yseabeu was confused, but silently took the box from the other woman and opened it to reveal a torch. It was the same as she had.

"I uh- I broke you torch this morning during-"

Lauren's check flushed red as she looked down. Frowning in bemusement, Yseabeu recalled their morning and realised the crash she had absently heard during their love making. She too flushed at the reminder and cleared her throat.

"So, I bought you another, just like yours."

Yseabeu awkwardly nodded and said a thank you. She nervously brought the package forward to present it to the blonde. Lauren smiled and accepted the package. She opened the bag and removed a book from inside.

"I didn't know what you like, but the man said this was a nice book. It's about rocks."

Lauren beamed so wide and lunged forward to hug her wife. Caught surprised, the brunette failed to reciprocate the hug at first, but then she circled her hands around Lauren's waist and buried her hand in the golden tresses.

* * *

><p>Later at night when the two layed beside each other, Lauren drew patterns on the sheets, her eyes trained on the woman who was lost in thought, staring at the ceiling.<p>

"I have never been given a gift."

Yseabeu spoke up. Lauren was surprised at the sudden admission, but she kept quiet waiting for the other woman to continue.

"I mean, I have never had something that I have not worked for. All I have is all I have earned."

Lauren moved closer to her wife. Yseabeu was opening up to her, and it made her feel closer to her wife as she settled her head on the brunette's chest.

"I have never been allowed to work for something. I have never earned anything I have."

The blonde whispered. She felt the brunette move under. Yseabeu brought Lauren's face up to her and kissed her wife's forehead.

"You have earned something beautiful Lauren. You have worked for your intelligence, and you are most smart person I have ever met."

For the first time Lauren had someone who knew her for her and not by her father, and it was the most liberating feeling the blonde had felt.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is for the only purpose of writing an author's note. A small glipse of the next chapter just because I want to inform you guys that I had suffered from a very serious Allergic reaction, and was not allowed to have any serious writing done. I was only able to reply to some mails, and some home work, but nothing more. Still recovering, but will soon be up and writing. Sorry for making you guys wait.**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>It was a disarming realisation for the brunette when she stood at her doorway gazing down at her wife's naked form. Yseabeu had gradually begun to realise she was falling for the kind and smart blonde, but it was not till now that it hit her. Exhaling deeply, a twinge of guilt filled her senses at the realisation of the blonde being tired. Yseabeu had worn Lauren last night more so than usual. She just couldn't get enough of hearing the blonde moan loudly, all layers of composure ripped part like falling fotress.<p>

As blonde hair tickled Lauren's nose that twitched with every stroke, Yseabeu fell harder. Her wife was not only beautiful, but innocently adorable. It would always warm her heart, a sensation foreign to the brunette. Lauren began to get more agitated with the irritating feeling that was tugging at her strings of sleep. Groaning and brushing away strand of hair from her nose she snuggled deeper into her pillows, only to have those silky mane to fall back on her face.

As Yseabeu watched her wife's kitten like grumpy behaviour, a bubble of weird sensation rumbled her chest. A feeling she had never felt. Not having the time to dwell, she suddenly found herself open her mouth involuntarily, and a sound of laughter pouring out. Yseabeu felt her body shake and for a while she felt light. Not like the whole world was weighing on her.

Lauren's head shot up from the pillows. It was strange to watch her wife laugh, when the woman had never once even smiled, but it made Lauren tremendously giddy as she saw the usually stoic woman laughing. It wasn't a loud hearted laugh, but it was light and warm, like a content person, and Lauren felt herself mesmerised with that charmingsmile. It was beautifull, and dented with an adorable dimple. A large goofy smile broke on the blonde's face.

When laughter ceased, Yseabeu rested her head against the door frame with a slight smile as she stared at the naked woman who stared back happily. Lauren raised her hand, demanding the other woman's hold. Yseabeu walked closer placing her hand int her wife's, and crawled beside the blonde.

Their lips immediately fused, warming their embrace. It was hard and wet, rough and sloppy. It was hot and sensual. They clutched onto each other tightly, pulling each other closer. Lauren threw her leg over her wife's waist and straddling the officer. When they pulled back breathlessly, Yseabeu ran her hands through her wife's blonde hair pulling them.

"There's a fair in town today."

Lauren leaned down and began nipping her wife's neck, making it difficultfor Yseabeu to speak.

"Do you-"

A loud moan escaped her lips, cutting of her sentence before she resumed.

"Do you want to go with me?"

Lauren took her wife's lips into her own. Biting, pulling, nipping. When she pulled back.

"Yes. I'll go anywhere with you."

Yseabeu was dazed by the kiss, but the words registered with deep adoration. Lauren moved her hips, with timed thrusts, making all thoughts fly out the officer's head.


	9. Chapter 9

It was oddly cathartic for the Officer to walk down the streets with her wife in her arms as they enjoyed the whimsical frequency of the energetic and lively atmospheric fair. Lauren had tucked her arm into the brunette at the moment as they watched the large circular pane spin, seperating sugar and forming fibres on the walls. They blonde had maintained a physical contact the entire afternoon with her wife, reluctant to seperate even for a second. It didn't matter if it was just their smallest fingers linked or they completely draped over one another, and Yseabeu enjoyed every moment of the attention that was showered on her. Strangely she felt proud to reveal Lauren as her partner to the prying and inquisitive eyes of her townfolks.

Lauren was getting bolder with public affection as she propped up on her toes and pecked the brunette on her lips, and as conservative and private Yseabeu was, when Lauren moved back, she pulled the elf by the waist and smashed their lips for a less appropriate behavior in the middle of a crowded street, but that didn't matter because kissing Lauren was a blessing of worship. When the younger wife released a lustfull moan, the Officer pulled back reluctantly, not wanting to give a show. Lips apart by hair breath, the blonde whispered on her lips with a blissfull smile.

"You drive me crazy, Yseabeu."

The brunette chuckled, brushing her nose against the blonde's.

"Glad to know I'm not alone."

Hours of strolling through stores and unhealthy amount of sugar and alcohol consumption, the couple found themselves at the Raven Park slow dancing to an inaudible tune. Their bodies were comfortably and familiarly pressed into each other as they swayed to the sound of their slow breaths. Their foreheads pressed against the other's, Lauren's arms around her wife's shoulders, and Yseabeu's around the blonde's waist. Eyes closed and ears oblivious to the faint background, the two lost in one another's presence. Footwear long since discarded to the side, their barefeet now and then rubbing against each other as their sloppy steps directed in drunken haze.

"I think we're drunk."

Not wanting to break the peacefull moment, Lauren whispered with her eyes still closed and head still resting against her wife's. The soft texture of her wife's hair soothing her chilled skin, as she ran her hand in the dark tresses. The Officer breathed in deeply, scent of cheap liquor, candy and Lauren filling her nostrils.

"We are, love."

Lauren smiled and hummed happily and kissed the tip of her wife's nose.

"You love me."

it was not a question, but a statement, and Yseabeu could do nothing but agree.

"I do."

Lauren opened her eyes and gazed at her wife's peacefull face.

"Good, cause I do too."

The space between the torturous, made Yseabeu yank the blonde into her and cup her cheek.

"Then say it."

Although it was said in a gentle manner, Lauren, even in her drunken stupor, recognised the firmness in the tone.

"I love you."

Her finger poking the brunette's cest in emphasis. Feeling playfull, Lauren bit her wife's chin.

"I love you, you cranky little elf."

As Yseabeu watched Lauren laugh, all she could do was bring the blonde's face closer by the back of her neck and kiss the breath out of her. Their hands freely roaming bodies, and breath heavy, kiss deep and shamlessly lustfull, and when Lauren pulled back and watched the Officer through lidded eyes, she commanded breathlessly.

"Take me home."

The next thing she knew, the blonde found herself at home in her bed with the officer hovering above her, thrusting repeatedly in and out. It wasn't long before she arched and tensed and clenched around her wife, releasing with a scream. Breathless, but still ready, Lauren rolled them, effectively switching their positions. The blonde elf sat up between her wife's legs, and Yseabeu watched as her woman slowly and sensual took hold of her legs, parted them, bent at the knee. Lauren smirked and bent down to kiss and nip her tanned and toned abdomen, until she reached her womanhood. After that all coherent thoughts flew out of the brunette's mind. Lauren's every stroke, every thrust, every lick, suckle made the woman closer to her impending jump over the brink.

As Yseabeu's chest settled from the erattic breathing, Lauren kissed her way back up until she reached the officer's swollen lips, and kissed it deeply. Yseabeu immediately shoved her tongue into the blonde's mouth, stroking the pink muscle of her wife.

"I really do love you."

It may had been drunk the both times, first by alcohol, and second by post coital bliss, but it was meant with every sincere fibre of their being.

**AN: I know, short and late, but I've been really lacking any inspiration. One thing I can guarantee is I plan on completing this story. Just a warning before hand, things start getting serious next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Again I apologise for the delay in updates. This chapter is very short, but the next one will be longer, detailed and more love induced.**

* * *

><p>Lauren raised her bare arm into the air, another pair of tanner arm sliding their way up to entangle their fingers together. The blonde smiled at their adjoined limbs, a warmth settling into her chest. It was that giddy look she wore, that had Yseabeu gaze her so adoringly. How was it that one person could hold so much of purity. Yseabeu was devoted in her worship of the blonde's attributes.<p>

The blonde turned on her side to bring their attached hands down, and kissed her wife's knuckled before placing them between their cooling bodies. Almost like everyday, Yseabeu had come home from work, bursting into the house and smashing into her wife's lips. Nine hours away from her wife was overdosing on Detox affects.

"I can't you get you out of my mind."

Yseabeu whispered against her wife's flushed cheeks, before pulling back and laying her head closer to the blonde's. Her free hand tracing the dinstinct jaw line of the elf.

"No matter what I'm doing, you're always there on the fore front."

Lauren bit her lower lip, her face shades of dark blush. She traced her finger on the brunette's lower lip, eyes enable to meet the other woman's.

"Is that bad?"

The blonde asked, her voice low. Yseabeu smiled against the finger and leaned in to kiss the blonde softly.

"Never. It just teases me at work of a precious beauty that's all the way back home."

Hiding her face into the pillow, the blonde squeked when Yseabeu chuckled at her shyness. The officer moved closer, her lips against Lauren's golden mane.

"I can't survive a few hours without you, I don't know what I'm going to do when you go to your father's for Christmas."

Yseabeu snuggled into her wife's side, who had re-emerged from her fortress of pillows, looking softly at the Officer.

"Come with me then."

Yseabeu just smiled and kissed the top of Lauren's head. They both knew the Officer had to stay, to protect the people from the murderous thief who had set on, on a rampage, but it was nice to pretend for a while that they weren't seperaring in two days for a whole week.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day at work, one that had worn the Officer to the bones and all she really wanted to do was fall in bed and curl up to the scent of her blonde wife. Head throbbing from the eventfull day, Yseabeu trudges her way down the street. The sore in her arm reminding of what she had seen today. Years of working in the field of Homicide, Yseabeu had seen gruesome and hard life. What she had seen today was just a scoop from a tub of what she had withnessed in her forty two year old life, yet somehow it had shaken her up, and Yseabeu didn't know why.<p>

When she noticed getting closer to home, the brunette sighed in relief and let a small smile at the prospect of seeing the elf, who was most probably cleaning something while humming to a tune. Without consent, the brunette's feet fastened their pace. Rounding the sloppy corner of the bricked pavement, Yseabeu ran her way to the door and fumblingly slid the key into the lock. The brunette needed her wife in her arms in this moment, and she didn't understand where this sudden desperation came from. Maybe it was because Lauren was leaving tomorrow for a whole week.

"Lauren."

Bo walked the hallway searching for a sight of golden glimpse, her forehead breaking into cold sweat. Twisting the knob she opened the door to their bed room with no Lauren in sight, her airway constricting, making it difficult to breath.

"Oh My God."

She breathed out at the sight of the room. It was a mess. Bed sheets and clothing stewn around, the matress flipped over to the other side of the room. Broken shards of glass scattered from the fallen lamp. Yseabeu walked closer to the bare bed, and knelt down to pick up the torch Lauren had gifted her. She hugged the item to her chest, and breathed out shakily, as the realisation dawned on her that what she felt was not desperation, but panic.

There was blood on the edge of the torch, and the woman had to cover her mouth with the back of her hand to block the sob. Suddenly she felt a rapidly spreading rage in her chest at the thought of someone laying their hand on her innocent wife. Yseabeu breathed harshly as she looked around the room, every piece a reflection of the blonde's abduction. The officer couldn't take it anymore as she took the broken chair and threw it across the room and she let out a cry of animalistic fury. The piece of furniture crashed against the wall and rained down in pieces.


	11. Chapter 11

The torch tightly clutched in hand, feet bloodied from stepping over broken glass, body trembling with rage, Yseabeu walked into the establishment. Everyone around stopped to stare at the brunette who walked determinely to the small cubicle, her face set into a hard pose, showing the fury brewing underneath. Yseabeu looked like a mad woman, and she was. She could feel her sanity slipping into oblivion, but kept it together. Now was not the time to loose it, her wife needed her.

Her frame was so stiff, it emitted repelant. Everyone knew to move away from her path, as the brunette marched to the barely standing door and opened, entered the room, and shut it behind her. Tucking the torch under her arm, the Officer began to seperate the piled boxes at the back of the shelves. She removed one over the other, dust molecules spreading into the air. Her hands faltered for a moment, expecting the elegant, feminine voice of her wife admonishing her for exposing to the allergent. This time when her lower jaw shook, it was more out of fear and sadness than anger.

Taking in a large breath, the woman continued to disemble the arrangement, until she reached the particular box she was looking for. Tearing it open, she pulled large piles of files, all covered in layers of grey fluff. Not even bothering to puff the dust off, Yseabeu began reading the titles of each file. Red, green, blue, PS09807, PS09865, PS09843...

Mountains and mountains of them all spread around, Yseabeu relentlessly kept going through. She knew exactly which to look for. It wasn't until two thirds of the file had been tossed, that the Officer found the one she needed. Just as she went to open it, the door swung open, revealing the large frame of Leonard. He hovered over the woman who was sitted on the ground with a cluster of case files spread around her.

Yseabeu got up, file in one hand and torch in another. When Leonard noticed it in her hand, the Chief frowned. He read the label, and looked up at the woman. Why would she want this file?

"What's wrong Yseabeu?"

"Nothing."

The woman replied stifly, before pushing past him and exiting the room. Struggling with her pace, the man wobbled behind her.

"Yseabeu, I can't let you take a confidential file without a submitting a permit notice."

His voice growing louder with her distant, drawing attention from the officers around. Yseabeu turned back without stopping, and raised the file.

"I'm stealing it."

"Yseabeu, stop!"

This time Yseabeu abruptly stopped and turned around.

"No."

She replied with a hard voice before turning back and resuming her way out. Leonard was at loss as he ran after her trying heavily to catch up.

"Is Lauren okay?"

His question stopped her in her tracks, and that was al Leonard needed to know.

"Let us handle this Yseabeu."

Yseabeu shook her head, a tear slipping down her face, surprising every one around her. All the Officers had stopped by now, watching it all play out. Yseabeu turned back to face the chief again.

"No."

She shook her head, breath hitching at the struggle to rein in the tears.

"I won't."

Leonard took a step foward, confusion and sympathy clear on his face.

"Why?"

The Officer raised the file in her hand, anger relayed in her words.

"Because I'm gonna kill this son of bitch."

"We will help you get justice, Yseabeu."

She shook her again, the lump making it difficult to speak. Taking a step back with his every approach.

"No. I wanna kill him, and if I get you guys involved, my position in this team will put you all in line."

"Listen to me-"

"No."

She cut off the man.

"Don't try to change my mind, because I will settle for nothing less than his painfull death by my hands."

Her determination was scaring the man, as he raised his hands towards her hoping to calm her.

"No. Don't."

She held up her palm to stop him.

"Leonard, if you have any respect for me, the least you could do is stand back and do nothing."

The Old former Officer stopped in his track, saying no more words of protest but his eyes desperately begging her to not do this. Yseabeu wouldn't be stop now, not at any cost. The woman turned around and strode her way out of the establishment, leaving a defeated Chief and startled Officers in her wake.

* * *

><p>She could feel the cold steel of a large dagger that loomed over her throat since she had been forcefully carried out of her home. The large gash on the back of her head was throbbing, and the damp stench in the air pricked her nostrils. She could distinctly feel the rough material of her blindfold against her skin, and her hand struggled against the bonds around her wrist that dug into her skin. She was barely conscious, her body giving in into exhausion and healing.<p>

Lauren had managed to stifle her sobs and she had no intensions of showing weakness to her capters, but she figured her trembling frame had given it away. The woman bt her lip hard, wishing desperately she was in Bo's safe arms rather than this cold unknown place.

The hot breath that kept hitting the nape of her neck, let her know there was someone who was constantly watching her every move. When Lauren took a shruddering breath, a voice beside her chuckled in morbid amusement.

"Cry it out, little girl."

Surprisingly, it didn't sound grim as she expected, instead the voice was deep and firm with a husky under tone. His accent told her the man had grown up in rich hosehold that taught them manners at the dinning table. Lauren knew this because she had groown in one herself.

"Your wife will be here soon."

She gulped hard. The man didn't sound scared or frustrated. It was as if he was waiting her arrival, gleefully, and that was not a good sign. The blonde prayed for her wife to be safe.

"She's gonna kill you."

She would. Lauren knew that. The man chuckled again.

"Not before I do."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay, the next chapter will be up soon with in 48 hours.

I don't particularly celebrate Valentine's day, or get excited about it, but Happy Valentine's Day.

**Flashback**.

**Even in the hazardous run down infrastructure, Bianca felt safe. It was strange and incomprehendable, but yet so real, and intuitive. The darkness of the night did nothing to infilter the barrier of warmth around her. If later asked, Bianca would accurately assess it as the deceive charm, but in this illusion of safety the trickery was unidentifiable. She had always marveled prior, how a few enchanements could work their way into the thought process of a person and completely alter their belief.**

**A prickling ghust of wind ran through the woman, who shuddered, eyes fluttering close as her hands came up to rubs her arms, patting the goose bumps. Even the crawling sensation at the back of her spine, was not enough to alarm the woman of impending catastrophe that was rapidly rushing it's way into her womb.**

**A piercing scream filtered into her ears, and it took just a second to realise it was her own. The veils of pretense snatched open as dread filled her chest. Hands immediately clutching her bloated abdomen, shielding it, but the wet and slimy sense on her palms pulled a sob from between her lips. Falling to her knees, Bianca cried out to her lover, hoping he would hear her final profession of love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rage filled to his tips, Yolus tore his way through the town. It was not enough, the pain in his chest crawling, barking for revenge. He needed before he could even let himself grieve his loss. No, it wasn't just loss, it his destruction. He had begged her to kill the child, but the woman had cupped his cheek and teary whispered.<strong>

**"She is a symbol of our love, Yolus. She is a part of you in me."**

**The man could still feel the damp on her cheek when he had cupped her face and begged.**

**"No. I will never love her, if she will be the reason I lost you."**

* * *

><p><strong>Yolus raised his hand, sword clutched so tightly it looked like the rubber of the handle was molded into his skin. The man had barged into the large mansion, causing a wreckage everywhere. His feet leaving bloodied prints in his wake as well as blood spluttering all over the place when he would swing at the guards.<strong>

**Before he could slice thought the man's neck, Yolus stopped and shook his head. No he wasn't done yet. The man flipped his sword and drove the hilt onto the man below, raining blows after blows as the victim screamed in pain.**

**"I will kill you!"**

**He shouted with every attack, spit flying through his mouth as he moved like a mad man. His eyes wide and frantic and as a nineteen year old Yseabeu ran in behind to save the mayor of her town, her steps faltered as she saw the hysteria in his eyes. It was loud and mocking. Like it could drive the man to any extent. It startled her for a second, before she snapped and charged at the assailant.**

* * *

><p><strong>"He killed Bianca, Yseabeu. He killed your promise with her. Don't you want revenge. Let me go. Let me have at him."<strong>

**After knocking out the man, they had cufed him into a defender. On gaining concious he banged and fought, but the lare steel were made to resist, util the fae peered through the bars, trying to get the woman to free him.**

**"Yseabeu. That child in her stomach was mine. She was promised to you. I would have been your father in Law, Yseabeu. The least you could do is free me."**

**The dark haired woman sighed.**

**"Yolus, we both know opening these locks is not gonna free you."**

**"Yes, but making him pay will."**

**Thye Officer shook her head and looked down.**

**"You lost someone too tonight. Don't you feel anything."**

**Yseabeu looked up at the man, and realised he wasn't talking her into letting him go. The man was truly wondering.**

**"Yolus. I barely knew her. She hadn't even come into the world."**

**The man banged his fist into the side of the bars and glared at the Officer menacingly.**

**"But they were my family, and once I'm out of here, I will finish him."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Open up."<strong>

**The large metal screeching against it's hinges was pierced cringingly into their ears, as the cell bar was opened. The thin and slumped silhoutte of a fragile looking man was tucked into the corner of the brick walled room, but Yseabeu was no ordinary looker. She knew under the tiered bag of bones was raging lover who was just waiting for the chance to pounce, and when Yolus looked up, the Officer could still see the hysteria in his eyes that she had seen years ago. It was unfiltered.**

**"Yseabeu."**

**Although, his frame was crumbled, the convict's voice was as firm and steady at it was.**

**"I hear congratulations are in order. Getting married soon."**

**Yseabeu sat down across him.**

**"You can't hold that on me. I had to move on."**

**Yolus chuckled darly. His uncombed hair curtaining his face.**

**"You accepted a promise to another right after my daughter died. I don't think you were stuck to move on."**

**The brunette nodded.**

**"You're right, but that's not why I'm here."**

**"Then why are you here?"**

**"Brenton is dead."**

**Instantly she saw his fist tighten until the knuckles turned white.**

**"How?"**

**"An accident."**

**When Yolus looked up into the brunette's eye, he made sure the woman across would believe his every word.**

**"And since my right was taken away because of you, I will make sure you pay."**


	13. Chapter 13

Yolus sat across Lauren with his chair turned around, as he straddled it. The woman infront of him had now calmed down and just stared back, her blind fold long gone. Although her face showed the calm she was potraying, Lauren was frightened from the inside. Not for herself, it had become apparent to her that the man wasn't going to hurt her. Lauren was scared for her wife. It was obvious the kidnapper had Lauren to lure Yseabeu.

"You should know why you are here."

Yolus spoke after a long silence.

"Long time ago,when your wife had newly acquired her position into the law enforcement, my lover and unborn daughter were killed."

Yolus talked in a monotone voice, but Lauren knew the man was just tired to show. She could see he was driven by the lust of blood, but else his bones were worn. In some way she sympathised with him.

"Her name was Bianca. She was married to the mayor. We were having an affair, and when she was carrying my child, the mayor found out about us and killed her."

Yolus looked down at his nails, cleaning off the dirt that embedded into his skin.

"Apparently Benton was impotent. Bloody bastard."

Yolus scoffed.

"Bianca was told she wouldn't survive the birth. She knew I wouldn't take care of a child that took her life."

He shook his head. His eyes sad as he whispered.

"But I would have."

He swallowed thickly and composed himself before continuing.

"So she bethroted our child to Yseabeu. Your wife."

The man laughed bitterly. It was more of a release of breath.

"Bianca thought Yseabeu would protect her with her life. She would put her responsibilty above all."

Lauren didn't understand what she was to say. This was news to her.

"Oh man was she wrong. Yseabeu didn't care, infact she accepted your father's promise a month later."

Lauren opened her mouth to defend her wife, but what was she going to say.

"Yseabeu took me into prison before I could kill that son of bitch, and before I could get out, Brenton died in an accident. A freaking accident."

A loud crash resounded from behind the barrels. Yolus turned to Lauren with a smile, and as innocent as it looked, the intention behind was horrifying.

"She's here."

And true enough a barrel went flying through the air with a swift kick from the Officer whose raging form emerged from behind them. Yseabeu strode with anger, each step defined with her need to destroy that man who had taken his wife. She dared not glance to the tied woman's direction, knowing that it would break her down.

Yolus got up as he matched her steps, and mid way he raised his hands behind him pointing a weapon at the tied woman. His face never once moving away from the brunette's face, enjoying the terror fill her as he watched her steps falter to a stop.

"What's wrong Yseabeu, do you suddenly have feelngs."

Yseabeu finally turned to look. Lauren hands bound at the back of the chair. The woman looked unscathed but the fear in her eyes was evident. The Officer raised her palm, still shaking with anger and fear.

"Yolus, let her go."

The man clicked his tongue, before turning his back and walked to the tied woman, his pistol aimed at her forehead.

"Look Yseabeu, I'm gonna kill your wife. How does that feel."

Yseabeu swallowed.

"Yolus take me instead. Leave Lauren, she has nothing to do with this."

"You seriously thought I called you here to kill you. No Yseabeu, I called you here to watch her die, and then let you go to live the pain."

Yseabeu clenched her teeth.

"But I won't return the favor."

"Does it look like I care, I have nothing left to live."

Yseabeu shook her head, and for the first time her eyes brimmed with tears as took shacky steps towards them.

"You do."

Yolus looked at her confused. The Officer pointed at Lauren.

"She's your reason to live."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"You mean she's **your** reason to live."

Yseabeu nodded as she looked at her wife, tears finally pouring.

"She is, but she is yours too."

Lauren was as confused as the man that held her captive.

"She's your daughter Yolus."

Yolus gripped the pistol in his hand tighter.

"It's not safe to mock a man who has a gun at your wife, Yseabeu."

Yseabeu breathed deeply. She knew one wrong move and she'd loose Lauren.

"That night, when I found Bianca, she was dead, but the child inside her was alive. The split ran from her chest to her abdomen, but barely grazed the child."

Yolus shook his head and stepped back.

"You lie."

"I swear."

"Then why did you hide her from me!"

Lauren jumped startled by his sudden outburst.

"Because you were crazy. I saw you at Brenton's place, you had lost all your sanity. I couldn't hand over my Fiance to a mad man. There was a reason Bianca trusted me with her."

Yolus shook his head again and again, refusing to believe. The lump in his throat chocking him.

"Look at her Yolus. Look at the resemblance."

Yolus looked back at the blonde when Yseabeu motioned her way, but he saw her nothing like Bianca. This made him angrier as he turned back to the Officer.

"She looks nothing like her."

Yseabeu agreed.

"Yes she doesn't. But look again."

His movements were frantic but looked back again.

"Look Yolus. Look closely, she looks like-"

"...me."

He finished off with a whisper. Except for the brown eyes that were all Bianca, Lauren truly did look like him. His daughter was alive and he didn't know what to do. Yolus lower the pistol, and Yseabeu took this as her chance, as she ran to her wife and untied her before taking her into a desperate embrace. Lauren sunk into the warmth of her wife. There were many revelations tonight, but all she needed right now was her wife.


End file.
